This study will determine if a simple screening test can be used to identify patients who will be able to achieve good diabetic control with the second generation oral hypoglycemic agents. We will evaluate whether glipizide or glyburide is more effective in treating Type II diabetics and the mechanisms by which glipizide and glyburide improve glucose control.